La más bella estrella
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Cosette recuerda que, hace mucho tiempo, alguien le dijo que las brillantes estrellas que poblaban el firmamento eran el hogar de los seres queridos que un día perdimos. Desde allí podían vernos y cuidaban de nosotros.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Otro día más se había marchado y tras él había llegado la noche, cubriendo con su manto oscuro lleno de pequeñas y titilantes estrellas el cielo sobre aquel pequeño pueblecito de aquella zona de Francia. El pueblo se había recogido en sus respectivos hogares y comentaban la que había sido su jornada laboral mientras compartían una suculenta cena en el salón principal de la vivienda. Esa situación se daba en los que podían, claro, y la joven Fantine, que alimentaba a su pequeña hija con pequeños panecillos y algún que otro pollo que recibía de cuando en cuando por mera caridad, sabía que ese modo de vida no podría sostenerse por mucho más tiempo.

Había acostado pronto a Cosette, de apenas tres años de edad, en la habitación superior de la pequeña vivienda que compartían madre e hija, y ella se encontraba sentada junto al pequeño fuego que había logrado encender en el hogar de la rústica chimenea de la casa. Cuando era más joven de sus veinticuatro años actuales, Fantine nunca imaginó que su vida resultara ser así... Nunca se planteó realmente que pudiera ocurrirle ninguna desgracia particularmente tremenda, pero parecía que la vida no únicamente repartía cartas de la fortuna con el nacimiento de uno, sino que las seguía echando durante el resto de la vida de una persona, para bien o para mal, y en el caso de Fantine, sentía que había sido para mal.

Sentada junto al débil fuego, Fantine apoyaba en su mano la mejilla, como reflexionando sobre su situación actual y lo que iba a hacer cuando se le acabara el dinero. Una lágrima fugaz escapó de los ojos de la joven, que se permitió seguir llorando durante unos instantes más, desahogando la pena que llevaba oprimiendo su pecho desde más tiempo del que pudiera recordar. Jamás hubiera esperado que Félix la abandonara de aquella manera: creía que la amaba y que también quería a la hija de ambos, pero se había equivocado del todo con aquella persona que creía conocer desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pero no, Félix no había resultado ser lo que se esperaba de él, ni siquiera lo que se esperaba de un caballero medianamente decente: no sólo había partido sin dar explicaciones a la que había jurado ser el amor de su vida, sino que también había dejado sin padre a su pequeña Cosette. Pensar en el abandono a la niña hizo que Fantine se estremeciera: ¿qué clase de padre podría hacer algo así? ¿Desprenderse de su pequeño com si se tratara de una carga pesada y molesta y seguir adelante felizmente sin mirar atrás? La joven no lo comprendía, ni quería comprenderle, ella sí tenía muy claro que, para ella, Cosette era lo primero ante todo: que nunca le faltaría de nada mientras ella tuviera fuerzas y que la educaría para que se convirtiera en la pequeña señorita que ella no pudo ser.

Una débil llamada infantil venida del piso de arriba hizo que Fantine se incorporara de inmediato, secando las lágrimas de su rostro rápidamente y encaminándose escaleras arriba hasta la alcoba que compartía con Cosette. Y allí, la halló, levantada frente a la ventana, con las manitas colocadas sobre el frío cristal de la misma. Era curioso, Cosette tenía verdadero terror a la oscuridad, pero aquella noche en que las estrellas brillaban tanto en el firmamento no había sido necesario ni que el candil permaneciera encendido para que la niña abandonara su lecho.

- ¡Cosette! - la llamó Fantine, haciendo que la pequeña se girara hacia ella. - Es ya muy tarde, hace tiempo que deberías estar dormida... ¿Qué te ocurre, es que no puedes dormir?

La rubia niña se giró hacia su madre con el rostro sonriente, mientras señalaba con el dedo índice de su pequeña mano a la noche oscura y estrellada a la que había dado paso el sol, horas atrás. Fantine se acercó a la ventana y se arrodilló junto a ella, quedando a la altura de su pequeña Cosette. La niña llevaba un pequeño camisón blanco que ya había comenzado a quedarle demasiado pequeño y sus rizos rubios adornando su carita de ángel. El corazón de la joven madre se encogió al encontrarse de nuevo con la realidad de que no podía dar a su hija todo lo que necesitaba y mucho menos todo lo que merecía.

- Mira, mami... - susurró la niña con voz dulce y cantarina, mientras seguía señalando las estrellas. - ¿Has visto qué bonitas son esas luces en el cielo?

Fantine sonrió y abrazó a Cosette por la espalda, besándola en la cabeza, y dejó que su mirada se perdiera también durante unos momentos en el cielo nocturno: había rogado y suplicado muchas noches de oración a Dios para que la ayudara a salir adelante, para que pudiera darle un buen futuro a su pequeña hija... Pero la realidad era que los días pasaban y que cada día tenían menos que el anterior... Más temprano que tarde tendrían que abandonar incluso esa pequeña casita que compartían madre e hija en aquel rinconcito perdido de Francia.

- Se llaman estrellas, mi Cosette – dijo Fantine, apartando las preocupaciones de su mente por un momento, permitiéndose disfrutar de ese pequeño momento con su pequeña.

- ¿Estrellas? - repitió la pequeña, estudiando el sonido de la palabra. - Y, ¿por qué están en el cielo, mami?

La joven madre esbozó una triste sonrisa, aún con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado: su hija y todas aquellas preguntas tan propias de los niños... Fantine se tomó un tiempo para contestar y finalmente dijo:

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por los abuelitos, Cosette?

La niña asintió, haciendo que sus rizos rubios se agitaran levemente.

- Me dijiste que estaban en el cielo, mamá – recordó la pequeña Cosette, mirando ahora al cielo con una nueva curiosidad.

- Eso es, Cosette... - murmuró Fantine, recordando ahora tiempos en los que ella era una niña que sólo se dedicaba a corretear por su casa bajo la cariñosa mirada de su madre, sin penas, ni preocupación, sin desesperanza...

Había sido después de dar a luz a Cosette cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo mejor de la vida de un ser humano eran esos años de tierna infancia, donde todo es inocencia y dulzura, cuando cada día supone una nueva aventura con todo un mundo por descubrir y toda una vida por delante que vivir. Fantine hacía mucho que había dejado de ser esa niña sin temor para convertirse tempranamente en una mujer que defendía con uñas y dientes el bienestar de su única hija. La joven tomó aire y siguió hablando, para que la niña no percibiera su tristeza.

- ¿Ves todas las estrellas que ahí arriba, Cosette? Son todas las personas que una vez hemos amado y que también nos han querido a nosotros, todos los que se marcharon antes que nosotros... - habló Fantine con voz dulce. - Cada una tiene su propia estrella y así viven en el cielo por siempre, Cosette...

- ¿Y pueden vernos desde allá arriba, mami? - quiso saber la niña con voz cantarina.

- Claro que pueden, Cosette... - contestó la joven tomando a su hija finalmente en brazos, llevándola de nuevo a la cama. - Desde allí arriba cuidan de nosotros y se aseguran de que estamos bien...

- Entonces siempre estaremos protegidas, mamá... - habló alegremente la pequeña Cosette. - Porque los papás quieren mucho a sus hijos y tus papás deben de quererte mucho...

Las palabras de la niña hicieron que Fantine esbozara una sonrisa emocionada. Acarició con cariño los cabellos rubios de su hija y la besó en la frente. Después se acurrucó junto a ella y la animó a que se durmiera, ya que les esperaba un largo día mañana. Cosette sonrió y se acurrucó a su vez junto a su madre, aspirando con suavidad el dulce aroma de sus cabellos y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. El sueño no tardó mucho en llegar, así como no tardó mucho en llegar el día en el que Fantine y Cosette tuvieron que decirse adiós.

Aunque tres años es una edad muy temprana de la que apenas se recuerda nada durante los siguientes años de vida, aún trece años después, una jovencita de dieciséis años vestida con un bonito vestido azul contemplaba el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas tras el cristal de su ventana. Había algo en las estrellas que la cautivaba, no sólo su increíble hermosura, sino cómo parecían estar allí siempre, velando por los sueños de los que duermen.

- Es muy tarde ya, Cosette – habló Jean Valjean, llamando la atención de la adolescente. - No tardes mucho en irte a dormir...

Cosette se volvió hacia su padre y asintió con una sonrisa. Éste le deseó buenas noches y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro y se giró de nuevo hacia el cielo estrellado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser esa niña perdida y asustada en el bosque, ahora era una joven que empezaba a ser una mujer y a hacerse preguntas sobre un pasado que no podía recordar. Nunca había preguntado a su padre por su madre, ya que él nunca le había hablado sobre ella y Cosette sentía que no era ahora de lo que él quisiera hablar. Pero tristemente, Cosette sentía que su madre ya no vivía, de otro modo en esos momentos estaría con ella, a su lado... No la recordaba pero podía asegurar que nadie la hubiera apartado de su lado, únicamente lo inevitable.

Con los ojos empañados de nostalgia, Cosette dirigió una última mirada a las titilantes estrellas que iluminaban el cielo de París. Sus ojos azules se pasearon por la bóveda celeste, observando una estrella y otra hasta que, por fin, se detuvieron en una muy concreta. Había una estrella en el cielo francés que brillaba más que las otras: parecía incluso más bella, más pura... Sin saber muy bien por qué, Cosette se llevó la mano a los labios y depositó un pequeño beso en ella, para después tendérserlo como regalo a la estrella, a la más bella estrella de todo el firmamento.

Una estrella que brillaba aún con más fuerza cada vez que Cosette esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

_Review, please!_


End file.
